Ed Jackson (Tommo)
Ed "Tommo" Jackson was a character in Coronation Street in 1978 and again in 2006. He was the gunman who shot Ernie Bishop in the 1978 wages snatch. Ed returned in 2005 after years in Strangeways prison. Ed was simply known as Tommo in 1978 but his full name was revealed in 2006. He first appeared in Ep 1771 - 4 Jan 1978 and last appeared in Ep 6245 - 10 Mar 2006. The first actor to play the character was Dave Parke, the second Chris Walker. Biography Backstory Edward Thomas Jackson was born in about 1955 in Weatherfield. He was friends with a guy called Dave Lester and they grew up together. Tommo got a job working at Baldwin's Casuals, Coronation Street. Ed and Dave hatched a plan to make a quick buck, which would lead to tragic consequences. 1978 In January 1978, Dave and Tommo followed wages clerk Ernie Bishop to the bank where he withdrew some money to pay the staff their wages. They loitered around nearby then followed Ernie back to the factory in his car. That afternoon, Ernie was counting the wages when Dave and Tommo came in, Tommo holding a gun. Ernie pleaded with them but Dave told him to hand over the wages slowly. As he was doing so, Mike Baldwin came into the office, but as he opened the door, he accidentally nudged Tommo's arm and the gun went off, the bullet shooting Ernie in the chest. The two lads quickly escaped. Ernie died that night on the operating theatre table at Weatherfield General Hospital. His wife Emily Bishop was grief stricken. Tommo and his friend Dave were arrested a couple of days later and charged with Ernie's murder. On the 15th March 1978, Tommo was given 15 years in prison, along with Dave. Dave was told he would do about 8 or 9 years. Tommo was released from prison in about 1986/1987, the same time as Dave. The death of Ernie all those years before still troubled him and he started going to church. 2005-2006 In 2005, he started worshipping at the church that Ernie's widow Emily went to, he recognised her but did not tell her who he really was, and as she had not seen him for 27 years, she did not recognise him, as he was only a young man in 1978. He said he was Ed and they became friends. He then said he was the one who shot Ernie Bishop in 1978. Emily was disgusted. Ed later said Tommo was his nickname, and his full name was Edward Thomas Jackson. He had used a pet name for him middle name as his common name. Norris Cole, as usual stuck his nose into Emily's business. In 2006 Ed left for London, but Emily gave him Ernie's old camera, forgave Ed and told him to send her a photo of him every year to ensure he was alive. Memorable info Appearances: 4–9 January 1978, 23 December 2005–10 March 2006 Born: About 1955 Full Name: Edward Thomas Jackson Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Children: Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1978. Category:Characters last seen in 2006. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Births circa 1955 Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Murderers Category:Villains. Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Memorable guest characters